Dent removal in metallic surfaces and other malleable surfaces has been accomplished through a number of different methods in the past. Early methods involved use of a hammer type tool, where the dent is basically hammered out of the damaged metal material. This type of dent removal process can be very labor intensive and often involve disassembling the object being repaired. Another problem is that it can result in a surface that will need to be polished and finished due to the inability to completely smooth out the dents with a hammer type tool.
Another dent removal method specifically designed for removing dents from tubular components such as those found in musical instruments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,745 to Ferree. This method involves the use of a barrel shaped “dent ball.” The ball is forced through the tube needing repair, pushing out the dents as it travels through the tube. This type of dent removal system has several disadvantages such as being difficult to maneuver through curves in the tubing. Also, the dent ball may get lodged inside the tubing. This type of system is also inadequate for repairing dents in hard to reach locations due to the required space needed to operate the device within the object. It is also limited to the repair of tubing and would not be able to repair flat shaped objects or objects not having interior walls close enough to each other to benefit from the force of pushing or pulling the dent ball through the object.
Use of magnetic force for dent removal has been known for many years and initially involved using electromagnetic technology. The use of magnets helps reduce surface quality issues present with traditional hammer type systems and enables dent removal in hard to reach locations without needing to disassemble the object being repaired. Dent removal systems using rare earth magnets are also well known in the art and are also well suited for removing dents from non-magnetic materials such as brass, aluminum and stainless steel. These systems use a rare earth magnet magnetically connected to a steel handle used in conjunction with a steel ball. The steel ball is placed on one side of an object to be repaired and the magnet is placed on the other side of the object. The magnet is moved back and forth across the surface. As the steel ball is attracted to the magnetic pull, it burnishes out the dent in the object. A protective cover may be adhesively connected to the magnet and a handle sleeve may also be included.
Although such magnet dent removal systems provide some advantages over a traditional hammer type system and have been known for many years, several new features are possible. In addition, prior art systems have several shortcomings. First, the sleeve on the handle is often made from a plastic material that is primarily just a cover surface for the handle and magnet and does not actually protect the expensive and powerful magnet from damage. Broken magnet fragments can be razor sharp. Also dent removal systems known in the art do not provide an ergonomic grip for the user. Further, removing and reapplying a protective adhesive pad directly to a rare earth magnet can result in the eventual deterioration of the plated magnetic surface and thereafter deteriorate the finish and subsequent effectiveness of the magnet. There has also been to date no attempt to regulate the amount of magnetic force applied to an object.
Thus there is a desire and a need to add features to rare earth magnet based dent removal systems known in the art to address the aforementioned, as well as other deficiencies.